I Can Work Now
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: L can't work because a certain cinnamon headed teen is invading his thoughts. LXLight Yaoi, no likey no read, capeesh?


L sat at his computer, frowning at the screen. He sighed and nibbled at his cake, relishing the sweetness of it. It was a vanilla cake with a thick strawberry flavored icing. He stuck his fork into it again, grumbling at the fact that he couldn't decipher any of the information that had been coming in. Usually he was good at it..but lately something had been distracting him. He blamed it on the brunette beauty that was no linked to him by handcuffs, who was busily typing away at something or another. L went back to grumbling about incoherent data, and Light came over, shuffling and yawning. He leaned over L's shoulder, and he pretended not to feel the heat that was coming off the younger man. It enticed him, and he sniffed, surprisingly, like cinnamon. His upper torso pressed into the older mans back, as he leaned over to look at the screen.

"Your probably just tired.." Was it just L or was that a near purr? Light yawned. "In fact I'm pretty tired too, normal people need to sleep." Oh no. Not in this state. Something certainly would happen if they went bed right now, when he was not in control of his senses.

"No, I think not." he said simply, taking another bite of his cake. Light frowned and tugged on the chain. L followed unwillingly. "First I need another piece of cake." He dragged Light to the kitchen, intent on getting a piece of chocolate, maybe that would quell these...urges.

They made it into the kitchen and L rummaged through fridge, when he felt Lights' overly warm presence came up behind him. A thin, delicate finger traced his spine, and firmly grasped his rump.

"Ryuzaki.." he bent over, tracing the shell of L's ear, sending a rippling sense through him. L hissed, and grabbed Lights hand. He brought their lips together forcefully, wrapping and arm around his waist and pulling him close. Light moaned.

"Do you know what you're doing, Light?" Light nodded, golden brown hair moving rapidly.

"I've always known what I've wanted L, how to get it was another thing. I knew the only way to get to you was to pretend to be-" he was cut off by L tweaking his nipple. He brought his tongue up Lights back, and brought his nails down Lights back, and rubbing a small circle near the hem of his pants. He traced his pants line, and with a swift tug, pulled them down and discarded them with his foot. He caressed Light through his boxers, nibbling on his shoulder. Light nearly purred with delight.

"We don't have any lube in the kitchen.." L mumbled.

"Strawberry sauce?" L shook his head.

"Too sticky..." his eyes fell onto a bottle. He grabbed it

"Vegetable oil, L?" L nodded.

"Unless you'd rather run up to my room...?"

"N-no." L removed his shirt, and slipped a hand in Light's boxers, playing with him. "Ryuzaki! Hurry up already!"

"So what do you want?" he pressed his bare chest to lights back.

"Take me goddammit!"he growled. L quickly rid Light of his boxers and himself of his own undergarments. He coated his fingers thickly in the oil, and slowly began stretching the cinnamon haired man. When he deemed him ready, he pushed in, and Light groaned underneath him, squirming.

"You're not a virgin, are you Light?" L hissed, not moving. Virgin or no, he was tight.

"Of course not damn it!" he squirmed again. "Now move, or I will." That was very tempting, and when Light looked back, he saw the evil glint. He moved down, and the friction was delicious. He thrust up into Light, who moaned and leaned back on to his chest. L did not stand for that. He pushed Light back on to the table, lifting him up slightly so that he was leaning on his elbows. L thrust into him, going deeper. Light went with it, rocking back and forth, waiting for him to hit _that _spot. And hit it he did. A few moments later, Light arched up, clawing at the table, and L, knowing very well what he had hit, sped up the pace, hitting his prostate again and again, drawing an immense amount of delectable groans from the younger man. Nearly lost in his own pleasure, he felt himself coming close, and could see Light was nearly there as well. He grabbed Lights member, pumping it roughly, before he came all over his hand. The walls of Light's arse tightened around him, and in a few short erratic thrust he came as well, both of them echoing each others names off the walls. They looked over at the door a second later, because they heard a shattering of glass. Matsuda stood in the doorway, clutching at papers no longer in his hands. The hand that held tea cup hung limply at his side. L looked at him.

"Do you want to watch or..?" and Matsuda was gone. L smiled. At Light pulling out. "I think I can work now, Light."


End file.
